Final Kombat And Beyond
by Casey Toh
Summary: What happens to Rayden and Earth Realm after Final Kombat? Find out.


****

Author's Note: The names of the immortals are taken from a list from the Omniversal Bar. Please read the stories there to understand this. Rayden's mother is Suyuan; father is Thunder; real sister is Meimei. Then Suyuan divorced Thunder and married Naturalis, therefore Lindara is his half sister. Shao Kahn is actually Raimei, Rayden's brother. The names of the immortals, except for Rayden, are made up, as far as I can tell, so don't look for me if they don't follow the movie.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Midway and this story is not intended to infringe on their copyright. 

Final Kombat And Beyond by Casey Toh

"A traitor, dead," Shao Kahn proclaimed, lifting a fanged mouthpiece from an innocent-looking chest. Reptile. "Two sorcerers, dead." A curved dagger –like blade and a torn black shirt were taken out. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. " A queen, dead." A green cloak. Vorpax. Then two exquisive fan blades. Kitana. "A daughter, dead." There was only a trace of remorse in the Outworld Emperor's voice. Siro's dagger. "A guard, dead." Taja's knuckle ring. "A thief, dead." Kung Lao's shirt. "And a champion, dead."

He threw the shirt at Rayden, who caught it numbly. "And you will bow before me!" Rayden did not even feel the impact of his knees hitting the cold, hard ground as Shao Kahn's guards pushed him onto his knees. 

Shao Kahn stood there, mocking Rayden, sneering at the God of Thunder's inability to defend his own realm, at the god's failure.

Rayden remained silent as the Emperor abused him. He had given up hope; all was lost to him.

________________________________________________________________________

In the Omniverse, word travelled around fast, especially in the Omniversal Bar. Kerlan, the God of Communications was listening to Celebria, the Goddess of Truth, babble on about how Earth Realm had fallen and Shao Kahn had taken Rayden as prisoner. 

Kerlan did not believe Celebria, for although she held title as the Goddess of Truth, she was also an incurable gossip, and made up facts when she did not know them. 

Until Lindara and Meimei burst into the Bar, crying. Both goddesses were younger sisters of Rayden, but Meimei was the only one who had inherited Rayden's trademark silvery-white hair.

"Kerlan!" Meimei, the Goddess of Change, cried out. "Rayden's been taken by Rai--Shao Kahn!"

The god stared at them in shock. "Rayden? Taken by Shao Kahn? Celebria's been babbling about it but I didn't trust her word."

"That's what I told you!" the Goddess of Truth cried.

"Earth Realm has been destroyed," Lindara, Goddess of Plants informed, her anxiety well concealed. "We need to save Rayden from Shao Kahn."

"Why should we?" Turan, the blue-haired God of Assassins growled. "As Lord of Earth Realm, Rayden is supposed to defend it on his own. He has proven himself unworthy."

"Because if Shao Kahn gains access to Earth Realm, the power he will get will be even greater than the Elders themselves!" Meimei snapped. "You know that even as a kid, Shao Kahn has been planning the taking over of the Omniverse!"

Turan looked thoughtful. Other immortals started crowding around to discuss the course of action they should take. They knew that what Meimei said was true. If Shao Kahn harnesses Earth Realm's power, the whole Omniverse might be destroyed. 

Kerlan closed the Bar to prevent word from spreading any further.

_______________________________________________________

Locked in a miserable cell, the former Lord of Earth Realm pressed himself in a corner, hugging his knees to him. He accepted Shao Kahn's torture in silence, knowing he well deserved it for falling into the Emperor's trap. 

Lured into the Crossworld and tricked into staying there, Rayden had forgotten the different passage of time. A few days had passed in Earth Realm; Shao Kahn's Shadow Priests killing the Emperor's enemies one by one. No one would miss Reptile, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung or Vorpax, of that he was sure.

But in his own arrogance in believing Shao Kahn would stick to the rules of Mortal Kombat, he had ultimately caused the death of his friends-Kung Lao, Taja and Siro, the three humans who had risked their lives in Shakkana, Shao Kahn's secret and trick city, to save him. His friends, who were now dead.

Rayden buried his face in his hands. For the first time in millennias, he cried. 

__________________________________________________________

Furious pounding came from the outside of the Omniversal Bar. "Lindara! Meimei. Are you in there?" Suyuan, the Goddess of Wind and Rayden's mother, hit the large oaken door with heavy strikes.

Kerlan winced, looking at Lindara and Meimei. "I hope you mother don't spoil the door."

Th sisters looked at the god in desperation. "What should we do? If mom finds us, she'd be sure to find out about what happened to Rayden!"

Kerlan pushed them into the supplies room and hid them there, then let Suyuan in. "Lady Suyuan, what brings you here?

The goddess's eyes scanned the bar, looking for the smallest sign of her daughters. "Were Lindara and Meimei here?" she demanded. 

Before Kerlan could answer, Turan spoke up nonchalantly, sipping his nectar. "No, Lady Suyuan. We have not seen them at all."

The Goddess of Wind glared at all of them suspiciously before marching out. A very relieved Kerlan shut the door after her and the sisters came out.

"We'll have to launch an attack against Outworld to get Rayden out," Amaterasu, Goddess of the Rising Sun mused. 

"And maybe kill Shao Kahn in the process," Turan added. 

Lindara and Meimei gasped in shock. "Y-you can't! He's one of us! He's our brother!"

"He was your brother," Arnold, the God of Lamps corrected. "He's not the same person we used to know."

"You just want to get revenge for all the times he bullied you as a kid!" Meimei screamed at the god.

Juanita, Goddess of Heat and Arnold's wifr, tried to sooth the younger goddess. "Meimei, you know that Shao Kahn has to be defeated to save all life as we know it."

Lindara hugged her sister to her. "Shh… we still have to save Rayden, remember?"

_________________________________________________________________

Rayden had been taken from his cell, tortured, and thrown back in. The god's once white robes were now brownish-red with dried mud and blood, and torn in places where whips had cut through. His body was streaked with wounds of all kinds inflicted by Shao Kahn. 

His breathing became labored as the process of respiration brought sharp pains to his chest, where it spread as a numbing ache to the rest of his body. The worst thing was that he could not die. Immortals only died if they were really of extremely old age, weakened by a power/energy transfer, or dealt with by immortal powers. 

__

Creator! His mind called out in desperation. _Help me!_ His gaze travelled to the shirt he held in his hand--Kung Lao's shirt. _Help bring back Earth's warriors._

____________________________________________________________________

It had been decided that Lindara, Meimei, Turan, Arnold and Juanita would be the ones to head to Outworld. The more powerful immortals like Turan, Juanita and Lindara would distract Shao Kahn while the rest free Rayden.

One of the gods opened a portal and the five stepped into it, disappearing in a gray mist.

_______________________________________________________________________

Shao Khan felt a disturbance in the balance of Outworld. A presence whose powers rivaled his had arrived. He instantly knew who it was, and telepathically called out, as any immortal was able to. _Meimei._

But instead of the gasp he was expecting, Shao Kahn heard his sister's mental sigh. _You know who I'm here for. Release Rayden._

After I've spent so much effort destroying him and watching him fall? Shao Kahn mind-snarled back. _Never!_

Meimei just sent out one last message: _You've changed, Raimei._

_____________________________________________________________________

The five immortals weaved through the tunnels of Shao Kahn's notorious cobalt mines; Meimei and Lindara leading the way through their strong rapport with Rayden.

Meimei allowed herself a brief smile. She had ticked Shao Kahn off by calling him Raimei, a birth name and a past the Outworld Emperor despised. She stopped abruptly, and turned to face the others. "Shao Kahn knows I'm here, but I've shielded all you with Outworld's powers so that he cannot sense you. Arnold, let's go."

Turan and Juanita, the immortals with stronger powers, took the lead to Shao Kahn's throne room. Lindara, who was more apt at physical fighting, trailed them.

Meimei watched them go, then continued on her quest with Arnold.

_____________________________________________________________________

Rayden sensed their presence. His sisters. Meimei had reached him and informed him that they were coming. Soon, they came into view. With leftover energy he did not even knew he had, Rayden jumped up and pressed himself against the wooden bars. "Meimei, Arnold."

His sister gave a cry of relief and covered Rayden's hands with her own. "Rayden, can you get out?"

"Does it look like I can?" he replied sarcastically. 

"I'll do a weak transfer." Meimei allowed a little of her energy to flow into her brother.

The God of Thunder used that to fry the lock and stepped out of his cell, momentarily stumbling. Arnold instantly moved to support him. "Easy now."

Meimei sent a message to the other immortals. _We've got Rayden. Go!_ She opened a portal and made their way home.

______________________________________________________________________

Shao Kahn himself fought the immortals. He had Outworld's powers to draw on, and it didn't worry him one bit that the deities would defeat him. And although the realm technically belonged to Meimei, she didn't know the place well enough to find Rayden, or so he thought.

But when the immortals suddenly stopped their fight and disappeared, he did become worried and angry. When his men brought word to him that Rayden was gone, the Emperor gave a roar that could be heard all over the realm. And the people who informed him soon wished they hadn't.

______________________________________________________________________

"Rayden! What happened to you?" Suyuan screamed as soon as her daughters brought her son in. Then she noticed Juanita, Arnold and Turan, remembered her manners and invited them into the house.

"Lin, get Naturalis to call Medicalis here," Meimei ordered. "I'll tend to Rayden and tell Mom about it."

Her half-sister nodded and flew off. Suyuan served the guests before retreating to her son's room, where Meimei was almost done washing his wounds. But before the young goddess could start speaking, Lindara flew in with her father, Naturalis (step-father to the others), God of Nautre, and his brother Medicalis, God of Healings/Doctors. Seeing his step-son unconscious, weak and badly injured, Naturalis gave an angry roar and demanded for the culprit.

He was sputtering so fast and disturbing Medicalis so much that the girls had to pull him out of the room. Suyuan followed. Lindara and Meimei took turns giving their parents a crash story. Naturalis started up again, until his wifr reminded him they had guests waiting, and they went to play host.

About half an hour later, Medicalis reported that Rayden was going to be fine, and the guests started leaving. The family, after thanking them conferenced. Naturalis paced back and forth, growling something like, "Thunder is going to get it from me."

Suyuan looked helplessly at her daughters. It was going to be a long night.

_____________________________________________________________________

Something disturbed him and Rayden woke up. He wasn't sure what and thus spent a few more moments in bed. He then realized that it was the silence, the kind of silence that somehow got into your subconscious and made you snap your eyes open.

"Mom? Lin? Meimei?" He called out weakly, more with his mind than his voice. 

The three women burst in instantly followed by Naturalis, and Suyuan fussed over him. Naturalis questioned him as soon as he was able to. "Son, did Shao Kahn do this?"

The God of Thunder gave a sigh. "Yes, Naturalis. But let it go. Right now I just want to restore Earth Realm and the warriors. Meimei, will you help me?"

"Of course, Rayden, you know I will. Lin and Dad can re-create the plants and animals and we'll do the rest."

Rayden smiled at his family. "Thanks."

_____________________________________________________________________

It took Naturalis and Lindara working together for four days to get the plants and animals in Earth Realm thriving again. Then came the tricky part: bringing the mortals back to life. For that, Rayden had to enlist the help of a mortal: Jikan Tai, who was the Guardian of Time. But that proved to be somewhat tricky…

"Jikan Tai, please," Meimei implored. "Just this once?"

The mortal turned away from them, his black-green hair and attire oddly reflecting the light. "No."

Rayden stepped forward. "Jikan Tai, I know you don't like me much, but please help me, for the sake for Earth Realm's mortals and the fact that you are one."

The Guardian gave a sigh and turned back to face the immortals. "All right, Lord Rayden. Just this once."

They smiled. "Thank you."

__________________________________________________________________

__

Earth Realm

Rayden, Meimei and Jikan Tai stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the entire former city of Zhu Zin. The whole city (and most likely the rest of the realm) was in rambles. The destroyed skies of the realm gave off a purplish glow, which amplified the feeling of death.

Rayden felt tears tickling the corners of his eyes, and turned away from his companions for a moment to recompose himself. When he glanced back, he saw the Guardian giving him an understanding look, which he accepted silently.

Out loud, Jikan Tai announced, 'It is time. Let us restore Earth Realm!" From seemingly nowhere, he produced a staff shaped like a key with a large red crystal embedded at the top.

Meimei stood beside the Guardian and held the staff with him. "I call on the Timegate to open and return Earth Realm to what it once was!"

At that command, a strong gale whipped up. Overhead, the towering purple cumulonimbus clouds moved across the sky hurriedly. Trees and plants bent and snapped under the pressure.

A bright spot of white light manifested at the horizon, growing increasing larger as it travelled towards the three. Within seconds, it was too bright to bear and they shut their eyes, but the brightness could be seen even through their eyelids.

The light washed over them like a wave, continued on its journey and disappeared behind them, far out at the horizon. It took some time for the deities and mortal to get the light imprints off their retinas, but when they finally did, every one of their faces held broad smiles.

The once silent Realm of Earth erupted in activities and incoherent noise from where the saviors stood. Rayden felt an unfamiliar feeling well up, a feeling he soon recognized as love--love for the mortals. **His** mortals. He caught Jikan Tai smiling at him, and grinned back. "You're smiling."

The Guardian allowed himself to be caught just once at not maintaining his typical serious expression. "Lord Rayden, it'd be hard not to smile given this situation.'

Meimei gave a happy squeal and hugged Rayden around his middle so hard he thought his ribs would crack. 'Rayden! We did it! We restored Earth Realm!"

As they stood there, a voice boomed in Rayden's mind. _Rayden._ It was a voice he knew well. _Creator._ He answered, then glanced at his companions to see if they had heard Her voice. They hadn't.

__

Earth Realm is restored, but take heed. There will be no next time, Lord Rayden.

He bowed his head slightly. _I understand, Creator. Thank you._

The three stayed well into the day, watching the bustling city and bearing witness to the Lord of Earth Realm's vow never to fall for his enemy's trick again.

THE END


End file.
